don't you cry no more
by blueeyesandblackhair
Summary: Oneshot; "...asiente, no dice nada. Está roto por dentro y congelado por fuera, pero intenta aparentar normalidad."


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, la canción de Damien Rice, la historia inspiración de otros fanfics.

**Summary:** Oneshot; "...asiente, no dice nada. Está roto por dentro y congelado por fuera, pero intenta aparentar normalidad."

**Advertencia: **no sé si esto es completamente necesario, pero slash.

* * *

_«It's a small crime and I've got no excuse.»_

—Clary y yo nos vamos a casar.  
Comenta, casi de pasada, como sin relevancia, mientras mira por la ventana. Iba a ser el primero en enterarse de todas formas; no podría ocultarselo mucho tiempo.  
Alec asiente, no dice nada. Está roto por dentro y congelado por fuera, pero intenta aparentar normalidad. Se levanta y está a punto de irse y olvidar ese sitio y a ese idiota (aunque sabe que no puede, jamás podrá por los motivos que sean), cuando Jace le coge del brazo.  
—Alec...  
—¿Qué? —dice, en un tono demasiado cortante, acusador. Se da cuenta, y se siente mal. En el fondo, todo eso es por su culpa y lo sabe.  
Jace se le queda mirando unos segundos, directamente a los ojos y Alec se estremece.  
—¿Me dejas irme? —No quiere ser tan borde con él, no realmente, pero duda poder aguantar mucho más sin echarse a llorar. No quiere hacerlo, ni delante de él ni a solas, pero aún menos quiere que lo vea Jace, sería como gritarle lo que siente en la cara (aunque lo sabe; claro que lo sabe.)  
(Lo sabe y no le importa.)  
—Alec, yo... —se le hace una especie de nudo en la garganta—. Lo siento.  
Alec bufa.  
—No, no lo sientes. No tienes por qué sentir el que vayas a casarte con tu novia. Y yo no tengo porqué estar molesto. Así que, si me disculpas... —se deshace de la mano con la que Jace le retenía y sale de la habitación, antes de que Jace pueda decir nada.  
Da un par de pasos por el pasillo tranquilo y sereno, hasta que nota las lágrimas a flor de piel y sale corriendo unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a su habitación.  
«No llores, no llores.»  
«Alec, estúpido, no llores, para para.»  
Entierra la cara entre las manos y se sienta en la cama, sintiendose traicionado. «No imbécil, no te ha traicionado. Es tu parabatai y se va a casar. Estás estúpidamente contento. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe...»  
Pero aún así, aún intentando mentirse a sí mismo falla, y acaba enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y dejando que ésta amortice el llanto.  
Y no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo tirado en la cama hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.  
«No seas Jace por favor, no seas Jace...»  
Se seca las lágrimas como puede y coge un libro rápidamente al azar, intentado aparentar normalidad.  
—Adelante. —Su voz descubre la realidad de que ha estado llorando mientras Jace entra en su habitación.  
No dice nada, entra y se sienta en la cama, no cerca de él, si no a una distancia media.  
Al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencia, habla:  
—Alec, ¿estás bien?  
—Sí.—«No, no, idiota, claro que no estoy bien»—. ¿Por qué?  
—Bueno, tienes la cara roja y el libro al revés.  
Alec se da cuenta de esto último, y deja de actuar como si no le importara. (Le importa.) Deja el libro en la mesilla y mira todo lo que no sea a Jace.  
—A quién le importa —susurra, más para él mismo que para que Jace le oiga, pero le oye.  
—¿A quién le importa qué?  
—...nada.  
—Alec, mírame. —Lo ignora—. Alec. —Nada, no, no lo va a mirar—. ¡ALEC!  
Jace le coge la cabeza con ambas manos y le obliga a mirarle. Nota su piel humeda bajo las manos y se queda paralizado. Lo sabía, en el fondo, pero no quería admitirlo. Así que todo lo que iba a decir se le olvida y lo único que consigue murmurar es:  
—Lo siento.  
Y Alec lo mira, le quiere creer, de verdad es simplemente... Que es Jace y lleva tanto tiempo mintiendole y él haciendo como que le cree que no va ha hacerlo . Y todo lo que puede hacer es abrazarle, volviendo a dejar las lágrimas rodar a su antojo por sus mejillas y decir:  
—Yo también.

* * *

**Notas:**

Pues es la primera historia que he subido jamas a ningún sitio, de hecho la primera que he terminado de escribir en serio y la he escrito en una media hora así que lo siento D: ademas tampoco se bien como va esto porque soy nueva y DDDDDD:

Algún alma caritativa que me diga qué le pareció ;_;


End file.
